scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-682
Item#:2011 Object Class: EUCLID/POTENTIAL KETER (originally KETER) Special Containment Procedure: Subject is to be contained behind a 3 inch steel bulkhead door when not needed on duty. Containment Cell consists of two rooms: main chamber and bedroom. Subject is allowed to roam Site-30 until a 9pm local curfew. Failure to meet curfew will meet with subject injury and forced containment with containment cell lockdown. No personnel are allowed to lift said lockdown without authorisation from Torchwood-1. Note: ''Shot then shoved back into containment? Isn’t that a bit harsh? - Torchwood-5 ''Agreed ''- "Dragon Pony" Description: Commonly referred to as ‘Discord,’ SCP-2011 is a multiform Draconequus with the head of a horse, body of a dragon and tail of a snake. His right arm is that of lion with his left that of an eagle. His left leg is that of a goat and right that of a lizard. He has a pegasi left wing and a bat right. SCP-2011 is extremely intelligent and is has been known to solve high level math and scientific questions put forward and has been noted to solve the █████ paradox theorem (See Addendum 2011-01). SCP-2011 is also strong physically, being able to lift twice its own weight using its hands. SCP-2011 bears many different abilities with his most common ability being spacial manipulation, he is also able to teleport to any desired location. One of his most feared abilities is to manipulate and control the minds and fates of other creatures. This can be troublesome and dangerous towards Foundation personnel should subject be aggravated to a certain point. '''Discovery by Torchwood Personnel' SCP-2011 was found beneath the ████████ ruins of ████████. Subject at the time displayed docile behaviour before being approached by Foundation personnel. When approached, subject immediately grabbed the neck of Torchwood-█ and proceeded to strangle him. Torchwood-4 managed to sedate SCP-2011 before heavy damage was sustained. Subject was later moved to Site-30 and questioned (See Addendum 2011-02). Current Status: As of 20-██-2012, ‘Discord’ has been accepted as Torchwood-8 as is now a fully qualified member of the Task Force as well as on-site staff. On who’s authority was it to suddenly allow a potentially Keter SCP to become a member of Foundation staff? I mean, the Foundation has many other SCPs that are a part of the SCP Foundation including Site-30s Dr. ███████ but suddenly allowing this creature into the Foundation is highly unacceptable! O5-█ Addendumn: Addendum-01: EXPUNGED It’s a paradox being solved by a creature we know nothing about but the risk is to Site-30s AI construct. Dr. ███████ Addendum-02: EXPUNGED They subject has requested that all information relating to him and his background history be omitted to the rest of the Foundation. Apologies. Torchwood-1 Addendum-03 - XK-Class End-Of-The-World scenario Should SCP-2011 initiate an XK-Class End-Of-The-World scenario, Procedure: Harmony Hammer-17 is to be initiated. Addendum-04 - DR RETRACTED SCP-2011 has been messing with the computer systems of RETRACTED. This was recorded by the site security systems - SCP-2011-SONG He was traced to terminal ## before being thrown back into containment as per protocol. "A search of the sites system is being conducted by REDACTED at this moment. Then we'll see whose in the wrong." Dr. Malikov - Site-30 Addendum 05 - SCP-XSPONGED "I recommend that he needs more supervision. '' ''If you don't believe me, see retracted Document SCP-682-S-ORG1N5! He seriously breached SCP-682-P containment protocol for his own retracted "amusement"! '' ''Now we have another retracted SCP-682-P instance to contend with! " - SCP-XSPONGED "i have assesed the new SCP-682-P instance to be completely the oppisite personality of SCP-682-P. The instance is now designated SCP-682-S" - "Pony Dragon" Addendum 06 -Final warning to EXPUNGED "Ok this is going too far now. I seriously need to remind you that though Discord is an SCP he is an ALLY to the Foundation and to you as well. And need I reming you he is also the head of the CORRUPT Resistance which lead the Battle of New Columbia 2 years ago. If these false accusations keep pouring into mine and REDACTED's inbox I'll have no choice but to bring Assualt Force Ω-1 to give you some discipline. And just to remind you they don't drive tanks." Dr. Malikov - Site-30 ''Addendium 07 - Appolgies - Dr Retracted ''"We have found the culprit to the incidents mentioned in ammendiums 4 and 5. '' ''We have captured and contained the subject and designated it SCP-2011-A due the resumbance to SCP-2011. We have taken steps to make sure that SCP-2011-A is not mistaken for Torchwood -8. We appologise to SCP-2011 and hope we have stopped these from happening again." - Dr Retracted Gallery vote_discord_by_equestria_election-d4aynj8.png|SCP-2011's personal poster. Multiple are scattered around Site-30. how_bad_can_i_possibly_be__by_feujenny07-d66b3gh.png|SCP-2011 in an enraged state during EXPUNGED oh_for_goodness_sake_by_zekrom111-d4amd7s.png|fUSTRATED due to Torchwwod -5's Curfew. condescending_discord_by_peachiekeenie-d586c8v.jpg|This is on SCP-2011's door stuck by unknown means. All attempts to remove it has failed. discord___logo_vector_by_mysteryezekude-d5ryw75.png|This was Spray painted in sector ## of Site 30 Category:SCP Category:Shapeshifter Category:EUCLID Category:Numbered SCP Category:KETER Category:XK-Class End-Of-The-World scenario